cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
James/Bio
James "UberHaxorNova" Wilson 'is one half of the Cow Chop duo, along with Aleks. James has gained a load of YouTube success from his rage and gaming videos. He currently has over 3 million subscribers on his main channel. James is known for his temper and rather inappropriate gags. 'History Before beginning his YouTube career, James worked at a Twizzlers factory while living with his mother and dogs in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Early Youtube career ''' James created his Youtube channel on April 4th, 2008. At the time he uploaded machinima and let's play videos. As time went on, James began to primarily produce let's play-style content. During this era he was living with his mother and dogs in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. James created videos for Machinima Respawn shortly after the channel's launch. '''As a Creature In 2010 James officially joined the Creatures, a group he has a long history with and gained most of his fame on YouTube with. He got to know the Creatures when one of James' series, a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, eventually evolved into a multiplayer series featuring Sp00nerism. Following this series, James and Sp00n came to create several multiplayer series together. It was during this time that James also came to make videos with other Machinima members, some of whom were part of the Creatures. James was eventually inducted into the Creatures, and became a regular guest on Creature Talk. James' videos used to have an intro, in which his creature (a Pyjak from Mass Effect 2) walked across his YouTube name and then it pooped on it, but more recently, he has simply been using artwork or 'title cards' also called thumbnails. One of his most successful series was about Happy Wheels, which was still well demanded months after 'ending' the series (James simply stopped uploading it). The series became so popular that the creator (Jim Bonacci aka. "ImAngryMan") of the game itself tried to contact James. However, many of James' fans would mark Bonacci's comment on his video as spam, which drove him to upload a rage video once he found out about the comment later on. Bonacci contacted James again later to let him voice his own character in the game (Pogostick Man). It was also during this time that the Creatures played Terraria together with the Yogscast for Christmas. He officially left the Creatures on April 30th 2016, after six years of being a Creature, due to creative differences between him and the Creatures, also to focus on Cow Chop, which has no relation at all to the Creatures. He was the Creatures most subscribed channel. After Aleks and James left, together with other Creatures like SSoHPKC and DexterManning leaving, the Creatures unfortunately suffered a huge drop in the subscriber count. There was allegedly an affair that occurred between James and an ex-coworker from the Creatures that he admitted on his live-stream, and for which he actually blamed specifically as one of the main factors for causing the downfall of the group. Launching Cow Chop, leaving The Creatures James began appearing in videos uploaded to Cow Chop in early April, 2016, and appeared in regularly uploaded co-op let's plays with Aleks starting on April 15th. On April 28th, one day after the upload of a video showing the Cow Chop set being moved out from the Creature office, James and Aleks announced on a Q&A livestream that they, as well as Joe and Aron, had left The Creatures two months prior. YouTube Channels Uberhaxornova (June 2008-Ongoing) Ongoing series: *Super Mario Maker *Clustertruck *Hello Neighbor: Random Moments *The Hat: Random Gameplay Recurring Series: *Animated Classics *Bark Box *Fallout 4 *Telltales' Batman *Telltales' The Walking Dead *Grand Theft Auto 5 NovaPipebomb (October 2011-December 2014) Series: *WWE 12 : Road To Wrestlemania - Villain Story Sheamus (November 23, 2011-December 2011) *Smackdown: Here Comes The Pain (October 28, 2011-November 7, 2011) *WWE 12 : Road To Wrestlemania - Outsider Story Triple H (December 15, 2011-October 29, 2012) *WWE 13: Attitude Era Mode On nah fam LEGEND (October 30, 2012-January 20, 2013) *WWE2K15 Showcase John Cena vs CM Punk (November 18-December 27, 2014) One off videos: *Day Of Reckoning 2 (October 7, 2011) *WWE 13 : My First Match (October 30, 2012) Gallery NovaYouTube.jpg|YouTube James|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC22TOQWJue006Lp6DB5QhDA uberhaxornova-profile_image-d62d6e9b9de636f3-300x300.png|Twitch James|link=https://www.twitch.tv/uberhaxornova UberHaxorNova_-_Twitch_-_Google_Chrome_2016-12-14_00-51-11.png|Twitch Intermission Banner James 9piCwMDG.jpg|Twitter James 534973_394703173903740_1164047142_n.jpg|Facebook James|link=https://www.facebook.com/TheUberHaxorNova/?fref=ts C1f2d18c8f4723ef0914c5979102bf45.png|Vine James Nova_Steam.jpg|Steam James Nova's_Banner.jpg|Old Banner James Uberhaxornova_katana_by_notherbear-d4q6s6z.png|Former Avatar James ! Capture like his old profile pic.PNG|Like his former avatar James Nova.png|Philosophical James james pink hair.png|Pink James Jamesiscool.png|Short-Hair James Between2fernsnova.PNG|Between 2 Ferns James By9Wom1CIAANuv7.jpg|PewDieJames Greenscreennova.PNG|Crazy James tumblr_static_tumblr_static_3269anbm4hic80g08kk8o4ssk_640.gif|Taco James Animated James|Animated Old James 04CAE8EAEB1400564973981310976_5eb47322c86.39.0.jpg|Cringed James 12677384_996168223764532_1007372808_n.jpg|Grin James Ewwwwwwwwnova.PNG|Wet James 10289996-256-k377914.jpg|Shark Hat James 6ffe08cfc86eb88174a2cf9a5f5a26c6.jpg|Derp James AHNova.jpg|Creature and Achievement Hunter RT James 12345.jpg|Scared James Rottencandynova.PNG|Chewy James e5a11b497d97cce1cd28f3b2b3e020b3.jpg|Old Sweater Glasses James tumblr_inline_msjiodoAVB1qz4rgp.jpg|Seattle James fluffynova.PNG|Neck James novaandimmortalcookiepoop.PNG|Smiley James novafortune.PNG|Grubby James mark walburger.PNG|Grumpy James 14624797_1797505990495084_8759712480252395520_n.jpg|Russian Mail-Order Bride James fbomb.PNG|Hoodie James Fingernova.PNG|Finger James Nova_twitter_pic.png|Old Twitter Pic James ArtistNova.png|French James Gangsta_nova.PNG|Gangster James Q7j0v0v.png|HAPPY JAMES Capture James.PNG|Relaxed James 14723185_582132505313262_4672061889830715392_n.jpg|Pumpkin James 15099621_628948677276754_3843258820906188800_n.jpg|Table Smash James 14701174_1688108388172522_8248146437523636224_n.jpg|Clown James ! Anime James.PNG|''Anime'' James tumblr_oi0ugoRU2Q1vc5n9ko2_400.png|''Sexy'' James Tumblr static edvd4y8i0zwoocwows0c8co4o.gif|Happy Happy James AMAZING MINECRAFT PC BUILD - YouTube - Google Chro 2016-12-14 16-09-48.png|Stern James AMAZING_MINECRAFT_PC_BUILD_-_YouTube_-_Google_Chro_2016-12-14_17-00-59.png|Anti-Brit James EXCEPTIONAL_TEAMWORK_•_Mario_Party_7_Gameplay_-_Yo_2016-12-16_21-35-34.png|Jameshi James Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_22-48-08.png|DJ James Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_22-53-24.png|Oh myyyy James Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_22-58-13.png|Ouuuuuuu Face James Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_23-03-21.png|tryin to touch tha big fat pussy James Capture 7 15 PM 1 2 2017.PNG|Western James Capture BASS BOOSTED.PNG|BASS-BOOSTED James Capture ESCAPE TO LA 2.PNG|LA Prostitute James Capture ESCAPE TO LA.PNG|Sucking D*ck for A$$ James Capture 6 Annoyed James.PNG|''Annoyed'' James ! Capture BLEACHED EYES DISASTER • WALMART DELIVERY TIME 5 19 PM 2 15 2017.PNG|''Bleached'' Eye James Category:Bio